1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to reconfigurable apparatus, and more particularly to a reconfigurable reflective apparatus having a central hub for setting and resetting a plurality of configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional shade umbrellas have several disadvantages in that they are often heavy, hard to handle, require a specific mounting, and do not always provide a high degree of protection from the sun. While traditional shade umbrellas are usually easily mounted in sand or soft earth, they have the disadvantage in that they are not easily mounted on a hard surface. Traditional shade umbrellas can be deployed either in only the fully open vertical position, or in some cases, the canopy may be tilted with respect to the vertical base. A further disadvantage of traditional shade umbrellas is that they do not perform well in high wind conditions.
Traditional shade umbrellas can be aesthetically pleasing and are often used in home gardens and for covering patio furniture. Traditional patio umbrella shade structures are often used as semi-permanent structures. The cloth or fabric that covers the frame of the semi-permanent shade structure deteriorates from the effects of rain, wind and sun. Accordingly, such structures are capable of being folded to minimize exposure to the elements. The folding mechanisms are often cumbersome and difficult to operate.
A further disadvantage of traditional shade umbrellas is a centrally located support shaft. This centrally located support shaft reduces the available usable area covered by the umbrella. Accordingly, towels or picnic blankets and the like must be arranged to avoid the central support shaft. Furthermore the shaded area shifts between sunrise and sunset, and articles protected beneath the umbrella must be shifted if continuous shade is required. A further disadvantage of traditional shade umbrellas is that they do not provide protection from wind.
A disadvantage of tents and canopies is that they are not easily reconfigurable for use in varied situations.
Traditional reflective umbrellas are utilized in studio photography, motion picture and video lighting and by traditional paint, ink and sketch artists to light scenes.
As can be appreciated, a traditional light umbrella with a seven foot diameter would have relatively large depth and might not be transportable by one person. Additionally, the traditional light umbrella might project shadows or ghost images created by the exposed ribs of traditional light umbrellas. Such traditional umbrellas might not be able to be placed flush enough with a ground surface for reflecting light up to a scene.
The present application describes embodiments of a reconfigurable apparatus. The apparatus is reconfigurable in that it may be set in one configuration and may be later reset into another configuration. In one embodiment, a reconfigurable sun shade and shelter apparatus having a flexible cover includes a central hub and a plurality of support ribs pivotally connected to the central hub, wherein at least one of the support ribs can be independently set into any one of a plurality of pivot positions.
In another embodiment, a reconfigurable reflective apparatus includes a central hub, a plurality of support ribs pivotally connected to the central hub and a reflector supported by the support ribs, wherein at least one of the support ribs can be independently set into any one of a plurality of pivot positions.